Hades And The Angel
by Dr.Emory
Summary: Hades a alien from a far off planet. Master her owner, but could he be more? Sero, who is he? A friend or foe? The world is full of aliens and people but war is coming who will win? M for some content.


Hades And The Angel

Dr. Emory

Chapter 1

I swung my sword and felt it connect with flesh. I knew from years of training that there was a presence behind me. I turned and let my sword swing out in a wide arch and it made cut all across the man's chest. _That was way too easy. _I thought as I cleaned the blood from my sword.

"I can see why she's your best warrior. You'd never think that someone as innocent looking as her would be so skilled at the art of producing death." I smiled as Saint walked up to me.

"Saint John. It's been a while, how are you?" I asked as I got up and kissed his knuckles. He smiled and said.

"Much better now, your take away years from me with your youth." He said as he kissed my cheek. A man behind him gasped. "Is there something wrong Samuel?" Saint asked in a mildly annoyed voice.

"You kissed her? Why would you stoop so low for a mercenary? She's nothing compared to your status." said a man with a pinched face and a nasal voice. Saint sighed as if he had explained it a thousand times before.

"The fact that you would call Hades here a mercenary is insulting to both me and her. She is not by any means a mercenary. Apologize this instant and if something like that ever comes out of your mouth again I will cut out your tough." He said with more annoyance than before. The man looked at Saint with disbelief.

"How could you make me apologize this wench? She is below me!" He said as he sniffed as if I was some piece of trash. Now normally I wouldn't put up with this kind of thing but saint had on a very, very expensive suit and I didn't want to waste my time on someone so stupid or splatter us both with blood.

"Hades I am beyond sorry for the way my servant has acted. Please I am the only one to blame for not teaching him to respect his superiors." He said as he knelt at my feet. I smiled Saint was a ruthless gangster in Los Angles but when it came to me he treated me like a queen. People said I was like the daughter he had always wanted.

"In no way is this a fault of yours dear. He will learn quickly that he shouldn't talk to anyone here like that." I said as I led Saint to Master's office. His servant tried to follow but one look from me was enough.

"Oh John I'm glad you could make it. I hope that Hades here treated you well." He said with a smile.

"I thought I had seen all the amazing things in the world apparently not." He said in a loving voice. Master laughed. There was an ever present jealous dispute between who I favored more, Saint or Master. In truth it would always be Master, he was my first choice and always would be. But to avoid a nasty conflict I refrained from ever mentioning this to either of them.

"Anyways I'd love to discuss those files you sent me. Hades you don't need to stay. Most likely it will be hours before we're done anyways. Also you have a mission on Thursday so I want you to catch up on sleep." He said as I nodded and left.

"Where do you think he bought her?" Asked a group of men as I walked down one of the many hallways in Master's estate.

"Hey sweetheart why don't you come over here and have some fun with us." Called one of them. I looked at them and saw that the man who had spoken was drunk. I rolled my eyes but stopped when I felt someone grasp my arm. I turned around and aimed a blow at the man's midriff but he moved out in time. I gasped looked into an alien's eyes. He looked human but his face was one from my old planet, eyes that are cut into sections so that they have three different colors per eye. He hissed and I saw he had the same tough too. Our toughs are forked and thin like snakes there also black. The men behind him stepped back in panic.

"Your friends don't know your true heritage?" I asked to the man still holding my arm. Now that I could see him clearly I saw that he had tanned skin and a handsome face. He smiled while his tail unfurled. "Black, how interesting, I thought that they species of our kind were very rare." I said while leaning in. Only our kind knew our true weakness. I leaned into so that I was an inch from his mouth. I could see him start to feel my power. I was after all one of the strongest of our kind.

"What wrong with them?" asked one of the men. They were all staring at us. Then spikes lodged themselves into their chests and they fell.

"Come on Sero. I thought I told you to be nice to her." Said Mindoro. I stepped back and knelt in front of him.

"Forgive my assault on one of your servants Mindoro." I said while I saw more and more aliens walk towards him.

"It's my fault. Sero is not yet properly trained yet. Please rise no loyal servant of mine should stay level with the floor." He said as he embraced my like we used to on my original planet. I smiled at the compliment. It was hard to ever please Mindoro but I had always been one of his favorites.

"Mindoro, you should have told me you were coming." Master said as he unfurled his wings and nodded to him. Because our true forms normally scare humans we tend to not show them what we really are unless it necessary. Master was beautiful with black hair that was pulled back loosely in a ponytail. He had black silky wings that reached a full span of ten feet and he now showed them to let the other know who was in charge.

"I was wondering why you never got back to me about my proposal." Mindoro said as he returned the nod.

"You think I would give up my best warrior?" Master said with a smile that revealed his sharp teeth. He looked truly frightening but still handsome as ever. "Come, we shall talk in the comfort of a private room." Master motioned as he started to lead Mindoro away.

"Sorry about that earlier. It's just I wanted to see if you really were one of us."Said the man who had attacked me. I turned around and saw the man, no more like boy kneeling at my feet. I smiled and kissed his lips. To humans this was an act of love but to our kind it's an act of forgiveness, but also can be one for love too.

"Sero am I correct?" I asked as I brought him up so that we were level with each other. He was tall much taller than I had expected and he overtook me by a head and a half.

"Yes, Sero Demshores of the Ishterian Clan." I stepped back in surprise.

"Ishterian Clan?"I asked in a surprised voice. No one was in that clan except pure bloods. He smiled and kissed me.

"I forgive you for your rude comment." He said while still smiling. I laughed but in reply said.

"Be careful you may be from one of the pure blood clans of Ishtar but I am still above you." I said in a silky voice. "My name is Hades Forten of Ishforten Clan." His eyes widened.

"Forgive me master for my arrogance." He said while bowing his head.

"It's alright, I don't really mind since you are almost my equal." I said as I brought his chin and bite him with my sharp teeth on the cheek. To our kind it was a way to warn but in a loving way. Within a second his wound had stopped bleeding and had healed.

"Come with me Sero I'd like to hear what our planet has been like in these past few years." I said as I led him to a seat. But before he could start to talk a girl with green hair and skin came and stood in front of me.

"Please forgive my interruption but I'm Nawketon Ske from Vento. I come to give you my thanks for helping my clan in our time of need." She said while kneeling before me. I brought her face to mine and kissed her lightly on the lips while she returned it.

"I thank you Nawketon, please send my regards to your clan." I said as she got up and left.

"Do they come often to you?" Sero asked while he drank a grey liquid in a diamond shaped cup.

"Yes, I often go to other planets mostly for travel but often there is some way I will be able to help." I said as a child came and sat next to me. "Hello little one and what is your name?" I asked while stroking his pure white hair. He looked at me with eyes the color of turquoise and he then he took my hand and transferred an image to me. I could have been able to tell that he was a Demik by his appearance but I always loved to get their memories. In the memory his mother was calling him.

"Phinpor come here darling." She called while gathering flowers from his planet they had black petal and spikes all along the stems. They reminded me of roses. A flower which humans often grew had here on earth.

"What a lovely memory Phinpor, thank you." I said as I kissed his soft cheek and he fell asleep.

"Why do they always fall asleep after they share a memory with someone?" Sero asked in a soft voice.

"Haven't you ever asked them?"

"No, they don't often come to our planet. So I don't really get to spend much time with them."

"Well since they don't have voice boxes till they reach the age of two hundred, as you know this is their way of communication. It takes a lot of their energy and if the memory they give is pleasing then you kiss them. When they are young they can't sleep and this is the only way they can. So by kissing them you give them your permission to sleep." I said as I felt picked the boy up and set him in my lap. Out of all the aliens in this galaxy Demiks were among my favorite. We sat for some time and talked about what was going on our planet.

"Hades I thought I told you to get some rest." Master said angry voice as he walked so that he was in front of me.

"Forgive me Master. I didn't realize the time." I said as I got up and took his hand. I knew that he wasn't really angry but just having some fun. I smiled and walked with him till we were at his bedroom. She Master and I are bound together by a spell. His is my protector and I his. We are servant and master but at the same time we were lovers, a term humans used to describe our relationship.

"You should stay." He said as he kissed my neck.

"Weren't you the one saying I should get more rest?" I said as I tried to run out of his reach but his long arms snaked around me and he put his chin on top of my head.

"You seemed very close with that young one from your planet." He commented softly.

"Do I detect some jealousy?" I asked while smiling. He knew I would never leave him.

"He was handsome and one of your own kind. Also not to mention your clan would be much happier if you were to renounce your bond with me and continue on with the pure blood lineage." He said teasingly. I laughed and kissed him, this time not for forgiveness but for love.

Hey everyone! I hope you liked it! please rate and comment. If you see any mistakes feel free to tell me. Tell me if you want a second chapter. Who do you want Hades to go with? Master or Sero. And if some of the names are hard, don't worry. *kiss

Dr. Emory (Pin name) :D


End file.
